Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a transformer, and to a method of manufacturing capable of reducing man hours at the time of assembling or reworking.
Description of Related Art
A hybrid vehicle driven by an engine and a motor and an electric vehicle driven only by a motor require a high voltage and a high current when the hybrid vehicle and the electric vehicle drive the motor, and therefore require a hybrid power control unit (HPCU) which is a power control unit. The HPCU is configured to include power supply products such as a low voltage DC-DC converter (LDC), an inverter, and a hybrid control unit (HCU).
Among those, the LDC is configured to include a power unit for changing a high voltage input into a low voltage input and a control unit for controlling the same. The power unit is configured to largely include a power board, a transformer, an output board, and the like, and the control unit is configured to include a control board.
Among those, in the case of magnetic components (for example, resonance choke, transformer, inductor, and the like), a circuit is configured by generating an inductance value using ferrite which is a sintering material.